The Excelling Experiment And It's Aftermath
by Magpie93
Summary: Natalie Harwood is an American witch who ends up in the dorm of Draco Malfoy due to a stronger than expected experiment to tell you your true love. But with the hard times in which they live, can they last? Takes place throughout the last two books.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Takes Place in 6****th**** year and continues on to final battle, maybe a little after. Okay, so my story is about a girl, Natalie Harwood who is a student at the American magic school: St. Helena's. Around the week after Halloween, she tries an experiment with her friends to tell you who your true love is; only it's a little strong. Instead of just giving you the name, it actually sends you to them. Voldermort has still given Draco, who she is sent to, his task. This will chronicle their relationships throughout the whole thing. I will make a few mistakes when it comes to sticking with the actual book, so dont freak out about it. Enjoyyy!!!  
**

**P.S. I'm really excited for this story. Cause I love Draco. :) **

**DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT own any Harry Potter characters, places, spells, charms, people, etc.  
**

Her first reassurance that whatever was happening was real, was that she could feel everything. She could feel her fingers, trailing across the silk covered banister, she could feel the linen of her pants brushing against her thigh, and she could feel the fear of not knowing was going on pulsing through her veins. She entered the room, rubbing her arms to keep them warm. The fire was still lit and the there were a number of four-poster beds against the walls. Something told her she knew where she was. She was in a dormitory much like her own back at St. Helena's, except this one was obviously a boys, and obviously not one of the boys back at her school. The walls were stone, and covered in tapestries of silver and green, the room was empty except for a boy sitting in front of the fire.

His hair was blonde, almost white from what she could tell, and his skin was pale, but not the pasty color of the boys she was used to. She could tell he was tall, and somewhat muscular, his white dress shirt fitting to the form of his back. He was such a contrast to her, in her looks that is. She had dark, chocolate hair, olive skin, and deep brown, almond shaped eyes. She was tall and thin; her build suited more for the runways than the Quidditch pitches. And the rest of her? Well, she was sensuous, to say the least.

The "experiment" that had sent her here seemed to have worked.

She took a step forward and the boy turned around, jumping to his feet and pulling out his wand simultaneously.

"Who are you?" he said, his silver eyes searching her for a clue. Him action answered a lot of her questions. His accent was British, which obviously meant she was in Britain, and also the wand made her realize that this was also a school of magic. The third, and to her, most important, was that the boy was more good looking than she'd hoped. He too looked to be about 16 or 17.

She smiled, and answered him. "Natalie Harwood," the boy's eyes widened when heard her speak. Her voice was probably the most of many incredible things about her. Countless people told her that it sounded like liquid gold. It was that voice that made her even more irresistible than her looks alone made her. And it also identified her as an American.

She spoke again, "And you are?"

The boy hesitated. "What are you doing here?" he questioned again.

"A simple experiment backfired I guess." She raised her eyebrows, and continued on, "Put your wand down, I won't do anything."

He began to lower, that voice making it impossible to think clearly. When it was down by his side, she spoke again.

"Once, again, I'll ask, and you are?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Well Draco, I would appreciate it if you told me where exactly I am." She was finding it hard to stay calm. Damn, this boy looked incredible, and he was just her type.

He was fighting a similar problem, his heart was pumping about a million times per minute, and his tongue seemed to be sticking to the roof of his mouth.

"Hogwarts." He finally spit out.

"Oh, that's where I'm at. Long ways from home I suppose."

"Where are you from?"

"St. Helena's. Washington, America."

"Oh, well I suppose I should umm… take you to Professor Dumbledore."

She nodded. After a moment of awkward glances, he began to walk.

"Right then," he said. She giggled nervously and followed him out of the empty common room.

"Where is everyone?" she asked looking around the cold stone hallways they were now in.

"Eating dinner, I wasn't all that hungry." He replied. He looked at her for a moment, finding it nearly impossible to look away.

After several more minutes of walking, they reached the gargoyle. Draco knocked, and the statue slid back revealing a spiral staircase that was actually spiraling upwards. The two boarded it and walked to the top.

"What can I do for you today Mr. Malfoy?" asked a Dumbledore. Natalie instantly recognized the old wizard from the textbooks she read about him in.

"And who is this?" he also asked.

"I'm Natalie Harwood, sir, from St. Helena's." she said quietly.

"Ah, and what are you doing at Hogwarts?" The kindness in his voice seeping through the air.

"My friends and I were, well, we were conducting an experiment, sir." She blushed.

"And this experiment involved sending you hear, to Hogwarts Natalie?"

"Not exactly, sir. It was an experiment to tell you… umm…" She looked at Draco, her blush intensifying as she looked at his confused face.

"Mr. Malfoy, could you please excuse Ms. Harwood and I for the briefest of moments? It seems that this is rather embarrassing for her." Said Dumbledore. Natalie exhaled in relief.

Draco stepped out the door and closed it, pressing his ear to listen, but not hearing anything except for a slight hum.

Back inside his office, Dumbledore spoke.

"Now, please continue Ms. Harwood."

"Well, it was an experiment to tell you who your true love is, sir. It was just a bit to strong."

Dumbledore simply smiled.

"I figured as much. Of course, there are ways to handle these types of situations. You can, if you choose, stay here at Hogwarts, and have your chance at true love or you can return to St. Helena's, where you are currently at."

Natalie bit her bottom lip and thought for a moment. It was clear what she would choose, what girl didn't want to meet her true love?

"I, I think I'll stay here, Professor, if its not to much trouble."

"Of course not, we'll just owl your school and have your things sent here tomorrow. But first, you must be sorted."

She nodded; the idea was not foreign to he. She'd read about Hogwart's different houses and the way in which one got in them.

"Mr. Malfoy, you may reenter."

Draco came in, as Dumbledore was retrieving the sorting hat from a high shelf on the wall. Draco silently jumped up and down, dreading the thought of never seeing Natalie after tonight, and rejoicing in the realization that she would in the same school, possibly even in the same house as him. Little did Draco know that the experiment that sent her also told her that he was her one true love.

Dumbledore placed the hat on her head.

"_Please be what ever house he's in," Natalie thought._

"_Ahh, wishing to be in the same house as Sir Malfoy, eh? Your reasons for doing so are out of love, like that of a Hufflepuff, but you're the strength of your mind is RAVENCLAW_!" the sorting hat shouted out the name, and Natalie looked at Draco.

"Is that good?" she asked.

"You could do worse." He replied with a small smile.

The next morning, Natalie awoke to the sounds of whispers. She sat up in her bed, and looked around. She quickly saw that her trunk and her owl, Shadow, were beside her bed. She also realized that the other 4 girls in the room were staring at her.

"Hi, I'm Natalie." She said.

The girls smiled, alleviating Natalie's fear of them not accepting her. One girl spoke up, breaking the silence with a high voice.

"Hi Natalie, I'm Madelynn," she said.

Her face was round with long golden tendrils, and deep green eyes. She was a simply pretty girl, with kind, delicate features, and a sweet disposition. She continued on to introduce the other girls, who each smiled while being introduced. There was Cora, a girl whose every feature was dark, the color of ebony except for her golden eyes. She was by far the most visually stunning of the girls in the room except for Natalie, and was by far the most cold, but was still polite and nice. Then there was Tinsley, who was quite average looking, with dull brown hair and equally dull eyes, but had humor spilling out of her quicker than Natalie could take in. Then there was Jade, who's Asian looks made her stand out from the others. She too was beautiful, but was quiet and shy, not quite making eye contact with Natalie.

"So Natalie, why did you transfer?" asked Madelynn, with a curious look in her green eyes.

"It's a long story, I just sort of ended up here last night after an experiment that me and friends tried."

The other girls looked even more confused.

"It was an experiment to send you, or was supposed to just tell you, who your true love is."

Their expressions changed to excited, even Cora's face lit up.

"So it sent it you here?" asked Tinsley. "What for? Who did you get sent too??"

"Well I got sent to the Slytherin dormitory."

Cora smiled and said, "Ah, those Slytherin boys, eh? I'm dating Blaise Zabini."

"Please Cora, Gryffindors are much better." Said Madelynn.

"Only because you fancy Seamus." Said Tinsley, "I prefer to stick within my own house."

"Loyalty is not a quality of Ravenclaw." Said Cora. "So why have it?"

"Anyways," said Madelynn, her attention suddenly turning back to Natalie who had taken in the whole scene with much amusement. "Why were you sent to Slytherin?"

"Well, a boy was in the dormitory, apparently he wasn't hungry so he didn't go to dinner I guess—" she was cut off by Cora.

"Draco? Draco Mafoy???" she asked with her head pushed forward in astonishment.

"Well yeah," said Natalie.

"Good luck with that one," snorted Cora, "Pansy Parkinson was no match for that boy, thank God she finally gave up."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, he's just very particular about the people he socializes with. He's very much for pureblood."

"Well that's no problem, I am pureblood. My parents aren't strict about it, they just happen to find it an appealing quality, but then again, so do I." Natalie smiled. She wasn't an avid pureblood follower, but years of her grandparents nailing it into her head did make an impact, and she did find it, well, she did find it _very _appealing.

"Well then you should have no problem." Said Cora with a smile.

Natalie smiled back and moved her trunk closer without using her hands. Telekinesis was a family trait that had been in their blood, and apparently was rare, but Natalie never thought twice about using it. The gasps of the other girls startled her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Oh, yeah, it runs in the family."

The other girls were mouths were hanging open.

"Magic is sort of different in the States." She said quietly.

The girls all nodded briskly, returning to the tasks of getting ready for the day.

As she walked into the Great Hall, every head turned toward her, some briefly, and others stared for long periods of time. Staring had never made her uncomfortable, she was just someone that people liked to look at, and it wasn't hard for her to find her table, despite all the commotion over her sudden arrival. She had realized that she was definitely in for a culture shock in her room. While she had dressed in jeans and at-shirt, the other girls had dressed in uniforms and long robes that Natalie usually saved for more formal occasions, and entering this room where things were so traditional was definitely different than the modern sleekness of her old school.

But she loved everything about it.

Right now, though, the heavy fabric of the black drapes felt like it was holding her down; it made her hot and uncomfortable.

Or that might have been the fact that Draco was in the same room.

The prospect of being around him for an entire year made her blood pulse a little faster, made her heart beat a little harder and her brain move a little slower. Because of this, breakfast seemed to drag by as countless people introduced themselves, each of whom she was nice too, but she couldn't concentrate on them, she just kept wondering whether or not he was watching. Initial attraction was rarely enough to start anything and her fear of being rejected by the thing that she had changed her life for was enough to make her feel sick.

A schedule appeared on the table before her. She had a free period right after breakfast with a N.E.W.T. Potions right after.

"Got any good classes?" asked a voice behind her. She turned to see Draco standing behind her with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know, you tell me." She said with a smile. He took the schedule from her with long strong and nimble looking fingers. Her insides clenched, allured by the prospects of those hands.

Oh God, she thought weakly, his hands.

The very sight of them made her shiver with undeniable excitement at all the hope this year held for her, and she hoped that he would see the possibilities too.

"You have most of your classes with me, except for Care of Magical Creatures. The teacher is a nut job."

"Which one is he?" she asked looking up towards the front of the Great Hall.

"The big one. The really big one."

She looked up and met the eyes of a jovial looking man who was about the biggest person she'd ever seen in real life. She smiled, and realized that he must have known that she would be in his class.

"Be careful though, might try to get you in with that lot." Draco nodded towards the Gryffindor table where a boy with dark disheveled hair, geeky glasses and a lightning shaped scar, was sitting with a red headed boy and brown curly headed girl. Recognition dawned.

"Harry Potter?" she said with a smile, "Isn't he supposed to be the good guy?"

"He's an arrogant prick more than anything else."

She rolled her eyes and gave a small smile to the group who now watched her and Malfoy with close, questioning eyes. She stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"I don't know. I think I'll just explore for a while." She said. She looked up at him through her lashes, "I could really use a guide."

His eyes flashed with a foreign emotion.

"If you insist," He said jokingly. He smiled at her and offered an arm.

She looked at it appraisingly. The white dress shirt was rolled to above the elbow and even though they weren't huge, the muscles were still nicely formed, with veins running down to his hands.

_Those_ hands, she thought lustfully, _Hands always get to me_.

She brushed her fingertips across his skin as she wound her arm around his. It gave him goose bumps, and she was pleased that she could derive that kind of reaction out of him.

That small gesture, that small caress of skin gave him such a rush, it made him weak. He had been thinking about her all night, thinking about the way she had looked at him when she was to embarrassed to say what had sent her here, like it was the greatest, yet most terrifying thing she'd ever say to him. He'd felt so amazingly weightless when she'd walked into the Great Hall, commanding the attention of every person in the room, making him proud of someone that wasn't his. It was an irrational emotion, that pride that consumed him as he watched her. His eyes traveled the length of her body, seeing the clothes that clashed with those of the students around her. He realized that he had never treated anyone else the way he treated her. He saw her differently than the others. He didn't look at them as friends, more like lackeys. But he saw her as a beacon of hope in what was bound to be the worst, most difficult year of his life. He needed her to stay afloat or he would drown. He'd made a mistake, and he could never take it back.

He was fully aware of the reasons why the Dark Lord had chosen him to do this task, and he would do anything to prove him wrong. In fact, he should be working on that now, but he needed this. He needed her.

They explored the castle, him showing her all the different things that he had found throughout his years, and more than ever before, she made him love the castle. He showed her the secret passage ways, showed her the paintings that snoozed in their frames. She laughed at the slightest thing, making his pupils dilate with un-denied happiness.

They began their way to Potions, and as they entered the clammy dungeon all talking stopped. She saw Harry and his other 2 friends staring at Malfoy and her, in fact everyone in the room looked astounded when they saw Malfoy smiling.

"Why does everyone looked so shocked?" she whispered.

"Because I rarely look as happy as I do now." He whispered, "And they never see me acting this way towards a girl."

She blushed, and bit her lip.

"Settle down, settle down," said a rather round man from the front of the class, "We have a new student with us today class. Please introduce yourself with the necessary information." He was a very happy looking man, who was glassy eyed and blubbery lipped.

"Um, well I'm Natalie Harwood, and I'm from St. Helena's, I'm in Ravenclaw and…" she didn't know what else to say, " umm…. it's a lot different here, than it is back home, I guess."

"Well Natalie, I'm Professor Slughorn," he smiled at her, "You can sit next to Cora, since she is in Ravenclaw herself."

She sat next to Cora who smiled and glanced toward Malfoy who was sitting with two rather large, troll looking characters. Natalie smiled back at Cora, whilst trying to watch Draco.

"Why did you choose to change schools?" asked someone in the back, "I heard that you got sent to you true love, and he was here." Malfoy swung his head around and stared at Natalie, a curious, confused look on his face.

Natalie glared at Cora, her mouth open in shock, and her blushing so intensely it made her dizzy.

"Don't look at me," snorted Cora. "It was Jade."

"For being so quiet when I met her, she sure does have a big mouth." She closed her eyes for a second and turned around to face the girl who had spoken.

"Um, yeah, it was just kinda was a little stronger than we had expected." She glanced at Malfoy who looked still looked confounded.

"Can you teach me how?" the girl asked and she stared at the redheaded boy with an intense look in her eye. He glared at Natalie, his eyes silently pleading no.

"I don't know if can, but I'll try." She said politely. The girls face lightened up, and the redheaded boy put his head in his hands and said, "Oi."

"Alright class, today we are going to be making a Memoriam Totolum, a potion that will wipe a persons mind clean," Professor Slughorn was waving his wand around as he spoke, making him look a little bit mad, "It is, as some would say, the potion version of Obliviato." Unthinking he flourished his wand as he said the spell, and jet of light hit one of the troll like boys sitting next to Malfoy. The boy looked thoroughly confused and the rest of the class burst into laughter.

"Oh dear, oh dear," said a very concerned looking Professor Slughorn, "Err, Restorio!"

After that the class passed without event and Natalie was sad when it ended. She enjoyed the quiet bickering between classmates, she liked the rhythm of making potions, but she loved the covert glances between her and Draco, her making sure that the realization of her being sent to him meant didn't alarm him, and him trying to find if it really was him, for the purpose of love, that had sent her here.

"Well done Mr. Potter!" exclaimed Slughorn at the end of the period. "Well, class dismissed then!"

There was a great rustle in the room as people collected their stuff and rushed to exit.

When Natalie looked up, Draco was gone. Disappointment swam through her as she exited the room, its stonewalls seemed oppressing as the realization swam through her that she had scared him off with the truth of her experiment. If she had learned anything from her summers at home, it was that guys were afraid of commitment, they were afraid of being held down. She figured that it was universal rule, that it applied everywhere, that every boy and man was the same. In fact, up until recently she too had been terrified by the thought of being in a relationship, but when she entered her 6th year, she felt a small urge to find one, stable guy. Draco Malfoy just happened to intensify that urge. Greatly.

Not to mention the fact that she kinda wanted to jump his bones, and kinda being a bit of an understatement.

Her sexual frustration coupled with her recent changes of heart made her all the more ready to defend herself to yet another guy, except this one would hopefully last to get out of the "talking" stages and into the "dating" ones.

She walked into the hallway, clinging to her books and trying to keep the sour look off her face. She could see his white blonde hair at the front of the moving crowd, head down. It pissed her off, and made her wonder why she was so angry, considering nothing had been promised and she'd only known him since the night before.

"You aren't really going to try and do that experiment again are you?" asked the red headed boy who had just popped up beside her.

"What? Oh," she said back, "well, I mean if you don't want me too, then no, I won't."

"Good, cause I don't wanna take the chance of it being me. I'll never get her off me." He said, "By the way, I'm Ron. This is Hermione and Harry." He gestured to the two standing beside him each of whom smiled back.

"I'm Natalie, but you already know that."

"So what were you doing with Malfoy, if you don't mind me asking? He's a real git you know."

"I ended up in his room last night."

They all looked astounded, making the connections.

"No wonder he seemed so shocked when Lavender brought up the experiment. You were sent to him." Said the girl, Hermione. Natalie bit her lip and looked from the floor to Draco.

"Um yeah, I guess it is." As she said it she saw Malfoy turn a corner, his eyes trying to find her in the crowd. When he found her talking to them, his got big and anger coursed through him. Natalie was looking at him too, not even bothering to look away when he caught her staring. She was biting her bottom lip sending yet another emotion through his body, though a little more like lust than anger. Her lips were beautiful things in and of themselves. They were plump and bow shaped leading to a whole collage of things running through his mind that really shouldn't have. He didn't know why he didn't wait for her after Potions, he figured he just had to figure some things out, but after seeing her walking with that group it made him boil inside. He instantly regretted his decision and in an effort to make a save, he motioned for her to come walk with him. She hesitated, but then responded with a motion of her own, telling him to come to her. Without thinking, he walked back to her and got a lot of stares along the way.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Natalie." Said Hermione, "We really should be going." All three of them were looking back and forth between Draco and Natalie, who smiled back and nodded, "Yeah it was" she said with a much improved attitude.

Once they left, Draco and Natalie were the last ones in the hall, leaving an awkward silence hanging in the air.

"I think I should explain." Said Natalie, "That was the experiment, but it doesn't mean…" she trailed off. The two had stopped in the middle of the hallway. "It doesn't mean that you have to be my, you know, true love or anything. I mean we've only just met, so it's not like I expect you to… you know, fall head over heels for me or anything silly like that. I guess I should have told you, but I just didn't wanna freak you out or anything. I know it would have for the guys back home."

"I'm not the guys from back home though," said Malfoy, an intense look in his eye, "I was just a bit confused I guess. I didn't really know how I felt. I'm not freaked out, not in the slightest."

His voice was warm, and she nodded. When she really thought about it, she realized how weird the situation was. She was standing in front of guy from another country, practically another world, telling him that he was her true love. Yet, it didn't seem weird, it didn't seem awkward, it just seemed the like the right thing to do.

They began walking again, this time a little closer to one another, brushing ever so slightly, and causing them both to glance at each other every time it happened. Malfoy had changed, at least when he was around her. The coldness he felt toward every other human being didn't apply to her. The second he had seen her the night before, he felt more than he every had.

By the end of the day, with all of his classes for the day with her, he had been more exhausted than he ever before. It was emotion, after emotion, after foreign emotion, and it drained him. If it were anyone else he would have felt resentment.

But it was _her_.

And _that_ made all the difference.

**I'm tired of reading, and re-reading this chapter, and i'm ready to begin the next one. Review with CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, not just mean criticism. Thanks. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is set 3 weeks later. I didn't have chapters about those weeks, because in my head, Draco is cold towards Natalie like he is with everyone else, and I couldn't think about how to write it out and make a whole a chapter. So this chapter is mostly about how both parties feel. This chapter is shorter than the last, because all that text made my eyes bleed. No Lie.**

Dreams were one of those things that Natalie Harwood had always loved. She could always remember them, and when she woke up in the morning she would laugh at the funny things or grimace at the less humorous ones. Either way, they were something that she enjoyed.

But tonight was different, because this wasn't a typical dream. It was more like a vision. She couldn't get a hold on anything; she was spinning in circles, her vision blurred. She could see black robes surrounding her as she turned and she could feel the triumphant attitudes of the people around her, she could feel their sadistic smiles radiating in waves. The room was dimly lit and on every turn she could see a chair, almost a throne that was empty. Suddenly, the chair was filled and she was slammed backwards, everything coming into focus.

She could tell she wasn't in her body. She could clearly see the people around her, their faces covered in silver masks. She instantly knew who they were: Death Eaters. She could only feel fear. It clouded around her mind and heart like a cloud, she was shaking she was so scared. The man in the throne pulled his hood down, inside of herself she gasped, but this person she was inside didn't move a muscle. It was this man, this thing's, eyes that got to her; the scarlet slits that stared back into hers. He spoke, and the already still people in the room seemed to become even more immobile.

"It is time to become on of us. It is time join your family," the man paused, "It is time for your Dark Mark." A flash of light went across the room at his words.

Natalie awoke with a gasp and checked her arm where the light had hit. It was red and swollen, but the mark she was looking for wasn't there. She rubbed it and tried to sooth the irritation as she looked out the window. The sun was rising, the light slowly spilling into the room.

She thought about the person that she was within the dream. The person, she was going to assume he was male, seemed so familiar, so cold.

She got up and dressed. It was a Saturday so there were no classes, just freedom. She needed to talk to Harry, a person who she had steadily gotten closer to. In fact, Hermione was probably her closest friend at Hogwarts, even though she'd only been there for 3 weeks. And then there was Draco.

He was just so…distant. No matter what she did, he never did anything more than be a polite gentleman which was the exact opposite of what she wanted.

She walked into the Great Hall, and spotted Harry sitting with Hermione and Ron at their table. She sat down with them and they all looked at her with curiosity.

"I need your help." She said.

"I hope its not with Malfoy," said Ron, "I don't know what you see in him anyways."

"Shutup." She said shortly. "Besides, I was talking to Harry. I had a dream last night, except that it wasn't just a dream it was more like a vision. I saw Death Eaters, and I saw You-Know-Who. I was in the body of someone who was getting initiated. They," she hesitated before finishing. "seemed familiar and when I woke up I had this." She lifted up the sleeve of her robe, and showed them the red irritated area on her arm. "I thought you should know that they got another one. I was hoping it could help." She didn't know what his plans were, but she knew that it involved bringing him down, and that her dream might help.

They looked concerned, and she knew what they were thinking.

"I can't consider that a possibility. I have to give him a chance, though its starting to seem like a waste of my time." She smiled sadly as she said it. She looked over at Draco, who was just sitting at the table, not eating a thing. He wasn't looking at her but she could see the dark circles under his eyes. They made him more handsome, at least to her. She thought about her what her reaction would be if he really was a Death Eater. After a moment of thinking, he knew that she it wouldn't change a thing.

His eye caught hers, they stared for a second before she smiled and turned back to Hermione before she got a response. She was afraid he would just look away.

"Erm, Natalie, would you like to go on a walk?" asked Hermione, "You seem like you need to talk."

Natalie smiled and nodded. The two girls collected their things.

"Where the hell are you going?" asked a very annoyed looking Ron.

"None of your business Ronald." Said Hermione shortly. "You and Harry can find something to do without me for a day." She seemed to be annoyed with him, even more than usual.

Once they were out of the Great Hall they began to talk.

"As much as I don't like Malfoy," Hermione said very calculatingly, "I know how you feel, in the no response aspect of it, I mean."

Natalie nodded, "I just wish something would happen. I mean, its not like me at all to just uproot everything and come here, but I did, I just wish that it would be worth it. I hope it wasn't pointless." She stopped and looked at Hermione, "I mean, I had a lot of good things happening back home. I had the captain of the Lacrosse team wrapped around my finger!"

"You had a lacrosse team back at your school? Isn't that a muggle sport?" asked Hermione.

Natalie waved her hand dismissively, "Our magical society isn't as large as Britain's. It helps to be able to fit in with muggles. But seriously, I question my sanity sometimes. I really do. I don't know why I came here." Her voice was rising in pitch, "No, I do know why. I'm a hopeless romantic. I mean who doesn't wanna shot at true love Hermione? This was my shot, but its not happening."

"I understand Natalie," Hermione touched her arm.

"Pisses me off. Who does he think he is? I don't mean to be cocky, but a lot of guys liked me back home, I don't understand that the one guy that I actually like doesn't give a shit about me."

"Yes, but Natalie, Harry thinks that he might be a Death Eater." Said Hermione. She looked concerned. "And well, with your recent…revelations, it seems he might be right."

"Don't you think I'm aware of that? I don't think I had that dream last night for no reason. I'm almost certain it was Draco." She hadn't been sure till she'd said it out loud, but now, she was. "But who ever it was, was terrified, the kind of terrified that happens when your being forced to do something that you don't wanna do. Who ever it was knew they would be killed if they didn't do it. And even if he is one, I still want to be something for him." She stopped, but quickly continued on, "It's crazy of me isn't it? That I'm not judging him like I should?"

"I'm not going to say it's the best choice, considering my history with Malfoy, but you can't change how you feel, and on that note, I don't think your crazy." She stopped and looked up and down the empty hallway. "He's going to hurt you, even if its not physical. He's always been cold, always been void of emotion except sadistic tendencies. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Thank you Hermione, I really appreciate, but I can definitely take care of myself."

"Are you sure your not just putting yourself in this situation because of the challenge? Because you want to be the one to save him?"

"No." She shook her head, "I'm not that type of girl."

Hermione nodded, "Well, I'm going to go find Ron and Harry, if you don't mind. I won't tell them what we talked about, I swear."

"Thanks Hermione." Natalie said and Hermione turned and walked away, too much on her mind to say anything else.

"_No, I'm not that type of girl." Natalie said._

Of course Draco had followed her. That smile this morning made him curious, she seemed much more sad than her normal, upbeat self. And the fact that she had turned away so quickly made him suspicious. Not to mention that she was sitting with Potter, unlike her usual spot next to Cora.

So when he saw her get up with Granger, he followed and cast a Disillusionment charm and listened to their conversation.

He had to admit, Natalie's words stung. He knew that he hadn't been exactly forward towards her, but he could not let himself get close to her. He wanted her, that much was true, it was undeniable. That ache that constantly existed in…_various _parts of his body was hard to battle. It was there at all times, and became more intense when he saw her, making it impossible to carry on a conversation with her.

So he listened to her talk. About him. And this dream that she had had about him? What was that? And the audacity for Hermione to say that he would hurt her? Fuck her.

But what got to him most were her opinions of him becoming a Death Eater. She would still care? That made no sense to him, she was to "for the greater good" to still want him if she knew.

He walked up to the Astronomy Tower. It was the only place he could think without being interrupted. He leaned on the rails, putting his head in hands.

He was confused, his feelings conflicting worse than they ever had before. His feelings for her, though well hidden, were strong. Every smile she sent him, made him feel a little bit better. He could always count her hellos to make his day, even if he had never shown it. And the thought of him being her true love made him happier than he had ever been.

No, he could not let this happen. But the more he thought about it the more his resolve crumbled. He couldn't stop thinking about her being his, the way it would make him feel. His parents should be proud, she was pure blood and beautiful, what they had always wanted for their son.

But with the situation that he was currently dealing with, this nearly impossible task, they might not be pleased that Draco was faced with a distraction.

"Fuck!" he groaned. This was so much more complicated than he had planned.

**I know it must seem like I took forever on writing such a short, shitty chapter, but I re-wrote this chapter A MILLION times, or at least it felt like it. And then I read it, and I'm like "This is so dumb." So I erase everything and start over. This is definitely NOT my best chapter, but when I thought of this story, I mostly thought about the end, but I needed a beginning, so that's why this is so rushed. And by the way, last time I checked, I had 84 hits, and only 4 reviews. What is that? All it takes is a second to tell me what I need to improve on, what suggestions you have, whether or not you like it. I would REALLY appreciate it and love you FOREVER!!!! Thanks. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Cora, I swear to God, do not say that spell!" Natalie was begging, holding her wand in one hand and the other in a sign of surrender. Cora grinned back, her wand pointed towards Natalie, a slip of paper in the other.

It was well after midnight and none of the girls had been able to sleep. Natalie had left the room for just a moment to use the bathroom, and when she had come back, the contents of her trunk were strewn across the floor, and Cora was holding the slip of paper.

It was what was written on the paper that had sent her here. It was the spell that had changed her life.

"Sorry Natalie," said Cora, "But we're about tired of you not doing anything about Malfoy and always moping around because of it. Its time to do something about it."

"But, But I mean, It's late at night, he's sleeping, his dorm mates are sleeping, It'll cause chaos!"

"Cast the Muffliato* charm when you get there." Cora paused and then said the spell, every girl in the room staring on in wonder, "Amoria Verusio!"

There was a shuffling of sheets, a murmured silencing charm, and then Natalie was on her back, cold hands pinning her wrists on either side of her head.

"What the fuck?" asked a very sleeping sounding Draco, "Lumos."

A little orb of light floated to the top of the canopy. Natalie's eyes were clenched shut, and she was biting her lip. Her face was blood red, and she let a small whisper,

"I didn't do it." She opened one eye hesitantly, flinching away from the man on top of her.

And then she realized he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Her eyes flew open, her pupils dilated with undeniable lust, her teeth still clamped around her lip. Her eyes went from his naked abdomen up to his eyes.

"It was Cora," she said quietly and oh-so-innocently, "They ambushed me."

Draco's lips twitched, and then he was smiling. It was the biggest smile she had ever seen on him, and then much to her surprise he began to laugh.

"You think its funny that they sent me her?" she asked with a tinge of frustration.

"Yeah, actually, I kinda do." He said back.

"Well I don't." she said back, "And your making me very uncomfortable."

"You don't look uncomfortable." He smirked, just like he always did. "So, how did you get here anyways?"

"Same as last time." She sounded sheepish as she said, averting her eyes from his.

"And why exactly did they send you here in the middle of the night?"

She hesitated, "You know, you are really making me uncomfortable, if we could just sit like normal people," she tried to put her feet on his hips and push him back, but he pushed forward, and they slipped. Her legs were now wrapped around his waist, their _bodies, _pressed together.

Her mouth fell open and she let a whimper of embarrassment. Draco on the other hand, was trying to keep a straight face, calm his heavy breathing, and trying not to show the fact the he desperately wanted to kiss her.

They sat in silence, each one looking at each other carefully for a moment before Draco spoke.

"Why did they send you here again?" His voice was husky, and low, his breathing deep.

"They wanted me to um, talk to you. About why I was sent here." She sounded embarrassed, and afraid of what his reaction would be. She looked away from him for a moment. "Listen, I know that there is a possibility," she was saying the words carefully, trying to chose them wisely, "that you might be a, um, a Death Eater. I know that possibility is huge. I know the pressure that you face. And who knows, you might not have a had a choice, but quite frankly, this is England's war," she stopped before continuing on, her eyes returning to his, "and I'm not English."

He stared down at her in amazement, his eyes wide.

"And I don't want to force you to feel anything that you just don't feel. I feel like I try but you just don't care, but I need to know." Her face was worried, and scared, "I need to know that I'm not wasting my time here."

He thought for a moment before letting go of her wrists. He couldn't do that to her. He was selfish, but for some reason, he wasn't with her, just like everything else was.

"I can't." he whispered, looking away.

She tried not to look disappointed, or what she was feeling most, pissed off.

"Right," she said putting her hands on his chests, "Then if you can just show me the way to get out here, I'll be out of your hair."

"Natalie, you have to understand," he looked back at her face.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." She spoke quietly, each word like a sharp edge, "I really should go," She twisted herself off the bed, she would find her own way out.

"Natalie,"

She stopped at the doorway, but didn't turn.

"We can still be friends." He said it so quietly, almost like he was ashamed. She laughed.

"Yeah, that's what every girl wants to hear."

The next morning at breakfast, Natalie's roommates were crowded around her.

"So," asked Madelynn, "How did it go?"

"A big. Fat. Friendship." She said as she applied butter to a piece of toast.

"What??" Tinsley screeched, causing the majority of the room to look over at the group, including a very tired looking Slytherin. Natalie bit into her toast and avoided his gaze, her face blushing.

"This doesn't mean your giving up right?" asked Cora, looking over coyly at Blaise, "I don't want to be the only girl dating a Slytherin."

"Hell no," said Natalie, "But that doesn't mean I'm going to get all pushy and weird. I'll just…I don't know right now, but I'll think of something."

The girls looked at her with unconvinced. Natalie gathered her things and stood.

"I'll think of something!" she said exasperatedly, "Sheesh."

**Ugh! It's killing me, not putting them together. I just don't really think Malfoy would be like "Screw Me!" and rip his clothes, at least not during this year with everything that's happening, (He's gotta kill Dumbledore, & would that really put you in the mood?) . BUT! It won't be too long now, maybe even the next chapter, who knows? And thanks of you who actually reviewed, I really appreciate it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken so long to update, I had a bunch of school stuff to do. Like A LOT! **

**A BIG HUGE thanks to those who review, oh, how you make my day!! I'm going to try and make this chapter a little bit longer, because one of you asked me too. **

**This chapter is going to show that Natalie has more power than even she knows and also introduce a new character. It's sort of a reminder that no one at Hogwarts really knows a lot about her. Your going to get more insight into her mind and her temperament. Also, there is a lot of cursing in this chapter.**

**And you, my friends, are about to witness a melt down. Enjoy.**

Rejection sucked. Big time.

Natalie sat at her desk in Transfigurations, Cora to her left, listening to McGonagall go on and on about transforming chairs into beds. Natalie was massaging her temples, a headache forming its way into her skull. She usually loved this class, but today, which just happened to be after last night, she hated everything about it. Every house was in the class, and the thought that Draco was just seats behind her was pissing her off.

There was a knock on the door, and another Professor stuck his head in.

"Er, Professor," he said cautiously, "May I have a word?"

McGonagall nodded and stepped out side. The moment the door closed there was a tiny uproar in the back of the classroom. Natalie groaned, tension pushing against her eyes in a very painful way.

"Watch what you do you filthy mudblood!" shouted Pansy Parkinson, not one of Natalie's favorite people; in fact, she despised her.

"Is that really all you Slytherins ever call anyone?" shouted a very agitated Hermione. This caught Natalie's attention; Hermione was a friend. "Can't you at least _try_ to be original?"

"Why would I call you anything else? It's exactly what you are!" Pansy shrieked back.

Natalie slammed her hands down on the table; anger and frustration swimming viciously through her veins. The tables in the room shook, and vases flew across the room, smashing into walls. Everyone was frozen in their seats, staring at her like she had two heads.

"Shut the FUCK up!" she screamed and whirled around, "Listen you pug-faced bitch, if you don't close that fucking mouth of yours about all this pure-blood BULL SHIT, I will beat your ass the muggle way: WITH MY GOD DAMN BARE HANDS!"

She stood and stormed over to where Pansy sat, which happened to be right next to Draco. He was staring at Natalie, shock written all over his face.

Natalie leaned close to Pansy's face, her body shaking in rage.

"If you _ever_ talk to her or anyone else for that matter like that again, please understand what will happen to you, and if your _dense_ brain cannot comprehend that I will annihilate you by the fact that my emotions sometimes cause _things_," she paused and looked toward the pile of broken glass that used to be a vase, "to happen, then let me assure: I am _not_ to be pissed off."

She whirled around and stormed back to her desk. She felt herself instantly calming down, and then she sighed exasperatedly, a realization hitting her hard.

She would be receiving a visitor from home, more than likely her older brother, because she wasn't supposed to explode like that. And she sure as hell wasn't supposed to let her extra power get to her.

She took out her wand and pointed it at the vases.

"Reparo," she whispered and the broken vases fixed themselves and soared across the room.

McGonagall came back in, and looked cautiously around the room, taking in the still shocked faces of everyone in the classroom. She began lecturing again, but not even 30 minutes later another knock at the door came.

"Shit." Natalie huffed, putting her head in her hands, peeking through her fingers.

McGonagall scowled at Natalie and opened the door. Every girl in the room gasped, except for Natalie who groaned instead.

Cain Harwood stood grinning charmingly at McGonagall, who in turn gaped. Her brother was extraordinarily good looking; looks ran in the family. He was tall, dark and handsome, his brown, close-cropped curly hair framing an angular jaw and dark, deep brown eyes. He had a five o'clock shadow, but it suited him perfectly. He wasn't bulky muscular, but tall and lean, with enough muscle to ward off creepers. He full-out smiled, and another sharp inhale of breath went through the room.

"I need to speak Natalie," he said, his voice was like Natalie's in the fact that was intoxicatingly smooth. Everyone in her family had the voice.

But don't be fooled, despite the Harwood's outward perfection, many of them were not blessed with the ability to make wise decisions. Various members of the family often found themselves in compromising positions because of it. Kind of like what Natalie was in at the moment.

"And who would you be?" asked McGonagall, the shock of his looks long worn off, at least to her.

"Cain Harwood," he answered smoothly, sticking his hands in his pocket, "Natalie's brother. It's urgent."

Natalie rolled her eyes and began to walk towards the door. She loved her brother, and more times than not got along with him, but today she was not in the mood.

"Get your stuff sis," he said raising a toothpick to his mouth, a rather disgusting habit to Natalie, chewing on it slowly before turning to walk out the door, "You won't be coming back to this class today."

She gathered her books before storming through the door, growling at her brother as she made her way towards him.

"Don't do that." He stated stretching out his arms, "My sister is beautiful, but that expression is not. And by the way, aren't you going to wish me Happy Belated Birthday? I turned 20 last week." She rolled her eyes and accepted his hug.

She was not looking forward to this.

* * *

Draco Malfoy stared at the door, which had just slammed close, astounded by the events that had just unfolded.

He asked himself over and over again, what had caused that blow up. He had no idea that she held that kind of power, no idea that she had that rage inside of her.

And he had to admit, he had never felt so… _turned on_, in his life.

The fury on her face was completely intoxicating. Her scream ignited his senses, making it seem like she was invincible, almost _unstoppable. _

He closed his eyes, thinking back to last night, when she had popped into his bed. It was the feeling that he got when she was so close to him that was terrifying. It had felt amazing to have her underneath him like that, almost too amazing. Something had shifted inside of him, and a thought was working into his mind.

Why couldn't he be with her?

There was a mutual attraction, and yes it would be dangerous, but he couldn't do anything productive with the thought of his stupidity by turning her down. In fact, he told himself, she could maybe help him with his task.

In the back of his mind, he knew there was no way that she would actually help, but he would tell himself otherwise. He needed this; badly.

"That is all for today," said McGonagall, "Class dismissed."

Students were converging towards the exit, all of them talking about the blow up that had just occurred.

Draco hurried down the hall, trying to make his way to the dungeons.

"I am not going home." There was a sob, "I'm sorry, it won't happen again I swear."

Draco froze, instantly recognizing the voice, despite the harshness that it held.

"Natalie, it is not safe here," said another voice, who he assumed was her brother, "I don't trust that boy or his family. He works for the Dark Lord, and he's on some mission in the school."

"I know that Cain," she whispered, "I had a vision or something and it was of him being initiated into the Death Eaters."

Draco closed his eyes. So that's how she guessed it.

"Exactly, which is more than enough reason to come home. Mom misses you, Dad is constantly worried, all of our sources point to the fact that if you stay here, you will not last!"

"Why? I'm not a part of this war! Why should they want to hurt me?"

"Because they don't know who you are. No one in this country knows of your power, Natalie. What those kids saw in there was nothing, _nothing, _compared to what are you capable of. If the Dark Lord found out the power that you hold, he would do anything to get to you on his side."

"But he won't! Everyone thinks that I'm just some girl that's here fawning over a heartless guy with a couple of tricks up her sleeve! They won't have any idea of who I truly am, or 'what I'm capable of'!"

Draco winced at the heartless comment.

"You're a fool if you think that there's not a chance that he already knows and that this mission that your 'friend' Draco is on doesn't have anything to do with getting in your pants and wooing you into submission!"

"Oh please, if that were the case then he wouldn't have kicked me out of his bed last night. I have made no head way into gaining a relationship with him, none, so that theory of yours is out. Trust me, that is the first time I have used my powers to threaten anyone, and for now the last."

"He rejected you?" It was followed by a snort and the conversation shifted, "I don't think you've ever been rejected by anyone in your life. How'd your ego hold up after that one?"

"Severely damaged. Why else do you think I exploded earlier?"

"I don't know, maybe he was disappointing in bed or something."

She laughed.

"Cain, you know I wouldn't know what was good or bad in bed. I, unlike you, have morals and have yet to find someone other than Draco worth giving that too. So please try not to make me sound like a slut."

"Which once again brings me back to the point that I do not trust him and if he lays one, unwanted hand on you, let me know. I'll castrate him."

Draco grimaced, a little taken aback by the conversation. Perplexed was not the word for what he was feeling, it was so much more than that. And the fact that she thought that he was the only guy worth having sex made him even more confused. Or more to the point, he couldn't believe that she was virgin.

"Don't be an idiot," she said exasperatedly. Draco was hoping she would stick up for him, but was sorely mistaken, "If he hurts me, I'll make his life a living hell."

Cain laughed,

"There's the Natalie I know," he said happily, "I was getting tired of all this sap you seem to be wearing."

"I like him, Cain, I've never liked anyone like I do now before,"

"Jesus Christ, Nat, don't tell me you think you love him,"

"No I don't, at least not now."

The man sighed.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come home?"

"I'm positive."

"Well then, I guess I'll just be off."

"I hate that you can't stay. I miss having people that understand me around."

"Yeah, well I have a job to do so, I can't stay. I would, but I can't."

Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Tell Mom and Dad I miss them."

"I will. Hang in there, Nat. Only a couple weeks till you can come home for Christmas and then you can go back to being the party girl we all know and love."

She smiled.

"Bye Cain." She hugged him and he began to walk to towards the doors leading outside the castle.

"Bye Sis." He said as he walked away. He exited through the large double doors, and as soon as they closed, Natalie turned to look exactly where Draco was hiding, and ran towards him. He ran towards the stairs, Natalie close on his heels. He made it up to the floor of the Room of Requirement, his mind focusing on one thing: An impenetrable hiding place. He was almost there, his hand outstretched to the door that suddenly appeared, but she got him just in time. The setup was similar to last night; wrists pinned to the floor, one straddling the other, except that Natalie was the one of top this time.

"Don't you know its rude to eavesdrop Malfoy?" she asked through her teeth. Anger was surging in her eyes, and her face was flushed.

Draco struggled underneath her, trying not to let his emotions of being found out and also being called by his last name show. But when he tried to push her off of him, she blinked and he was slammed into the floor.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"The entire time," he answered, trying to make his face match hers.

"If you don't care about me Draco, then why are you listening in on my conversations?"

"I never said I didn't care about you."

Anger flashed in her eyes.

"If you cared, you would act like it and you didn't answer my question." She ignored his flinch, "Why are you listening to my obviously private conversations?"

"If it were private, it wouldn't take place in the Front Hall."

"Try not to sound like an ass Draco. Your 'We can still be friends' line was enough to last for a little while."

"Is that what this is about? I hear you don't like to be rejected." He spat. His faux anger was becoming genuine, but it was mixed in with a growing lust.

"Damn strait. Explain to me Draco, why did you say no?" She was growing bitter, and angrier with every word. Today was just not her day. "Are you one of the guys that doesn't have the balls for a relationship? Are you afraid of what daddy would say?"

He snapped, and blatantly lied. He soon realized how ridiculous it sounded.

"I said no, because I just don't like you! I can't believe you thought I would. It's a bit insane to think I would settle for so little. How could think you could ever turn me on?" She rolled her eyes and laughed. She flipped her very long, and very dark hair to the other side of her head, and bent down low, her lips brushing against his ear.

"Please explain to me, Draco," She asked, her voice husky and low, "how I am so low? If I've done my research correctly, my family is wealthier than yours, has a better reputation, and the members," she paused as he struggled underneath her again, slamming him into the floor again, "have more power and influence than your family has ever had."

He clenched his jaw even tighter, but God, when she was like this he couldn't help but be turned on. His body was turning against him.

"And the next time you try and say that I don't turn you on," she breathed against his neck, her lips a millimeter from the thumping vein in his neck, "try not to wear pants that so obviously show that your lying, you penile Pinocchio."

She closed the miniscule gap between the vein and her mouth, sucking it for just a second before releasing the hold on him. He snarled, and rolled on top of her, crashing down hard on her lips with his own. She dug her fingernails into his back, grinding into him, desperate for a release from the ache that had been consuming her for weeks. He hands worked at the buttons of her white dress shirt, tossing it off hastily. She silently praised herself for her choice of bra; a black completely lace, see through demi. It was the kind that made a man wanna dry hump, she thought wryly.

His eyes grew wide, and animalistic grin spreading across his beautiful face. He plunged down and took her breast into his mouth.

"Not…" she gasped here, "Here."

He kissed her again, and wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting her up.

_A place to do this. _

Draco reached towards the handle of the door to the Room of Requirement.

Today isn't so bad after all, Natalie thought.

**Sooo, the next chapter is going to be hard to write. I don't know whether to have heavy smut and continue this scene, because I actually enjoy reading it in other stories, or to not. Let me know in your reviews. Because it kind of makes me uncomfortable to write. Haha.**

**And with this chapter, I wanted you to see more of Natalie, like I explained in the beginning. I really hoped you enjoyed it, because I really liked this chapter!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so of the people that actually reviewed, most said to just hint at continuing the scene, so I've come up with a solution. Btw, The first part of this chapter of this story will be in Natalie's perspective, kind of like a letter to Draco, then it'll be Draco's POV, then back to Natalie. I will more than likely be writing different parts of the story like this, but the bulk will be in the same way I've written the rest of the chapters. I also picked out a song for this chapter. Its "Lay Lady Lay" by Magnet, not the Bob Dylan version! I listened to it while writing the "letter". And another big thanks to my reviewers. And you know what you should do? You should click the button that shows my reviews and check out all their amazing stories. :) Let's get started…**

Natalie

It was the suckle.

Suckle; isn't that such a weird word?

I think so, I've always thought so, but for the reason that it was referring to what drove you to the edge, it's my new favorite.

It's amazing to think how fast things can change. I wonder if you knew that I knew you were standing there the entire time? But I wanted you to know. I wanted you realize that I was more than what I seemed.

I could see you in the reflection of a suit of armor. My brother could too. But see, we're siblings, so with subtle _hints _and _eye twitches_ we seemed to be able to communicate the fact that I could deal with you later. It's not like we can read minds.

Don't worry; my telekinetic fury is about the only thing extraordinary about me.

Oh, and maybe the fact that I'm a witch in the first place, but that doesn't count.

Now, this Adonis that is lying in front of me??

_THAT'S_ Pretty Extraordinary.

My brother had no idea how off base he was when it he said he thought you would be bad in bed. Or did he not say that?

I don't remember. All I can think about is last night.

It was the way you sort of threw me onto the bed when we got into this room.

The room. Just looking at it was enough to trigger the "Big O". If sex could be a room, it would be this one. Of course there is silk, perfect silk that doesn't cause that horrible static electricity either.

Because trust me, I would know, and so should you. You taught me.

My mind is a jumble of thoughts, just one long continuing sentence of unrelated ideas and if you could see inside of it, you would see yourself at the forefront. Your fingers, your lips, your palms. Everything about you is fastening itself to places in my mind, marking this, what was, into my thought processes, so that I can recognize it at any time.

I never want to forget what you've made me feel. I've honestly never felt that high in my life. Its when you touched my neck or my arm or anywhere. Its when you kissed my stomach, my wrist my back. I can't imagine anything else.

And you, everything about you. That's what I thought I could never imagine either. But of course you proved me wrong. You've proven me wrong about a lot of things though.

When I first saw it, I'll admit that it made me afraid. But did I doubt you? No, I can't say that I did. It was, it is, just ink, and I look at as a sign of your devotion to your family. So no Draco, I don't doubt you. Not at all. Never think that I do.

This is crazy. Not the bad, I'm wishing I had never done this crazy, but the good, I wanna do that again and again crazy. I feel like one of those girls I've always made fun of, never been able to relate too, that do things they would never do before for a guy they barely know. But I don't care anymore. I can't deny that I'm one of them now.

I'm on the bench by the window, watching you sleep, while I'm writing this. I'm writing this because I'm afraid that in time, we won't see each other again. I know what's ahead, I know what's to become of this relationship. Is this even a relationship?

I don't know whether this is love, or infatuation or triumph. I hope its all but the last one, I don't want this feeling to be because of a victory. I want it to be pure.

As crazy as its sounds, I feel more pure now. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? I think so, but I think a lot of things that aren't right.

You're eyelids just fluttered, and that crazy thing that I'm starting to consider a second brain in my chest just followed your lead. You're looking at me now, I can you see you out of the corner of my eye, your smile seeming to add the magnificence of this room.

Is that too sappy? What can I say; you made me this way.

You lean on your arm, I'm trying to ignore you, because I can see the look on your face. I've never seen you smile like that, even though I've only known you for a couple of weeks.

Before your stare becomes too strong, and I submit to your will like you and I both know I will, I want you to know that I'll be here. No matter the mistakes you've made or will make, the person you were or will become, I'll never look at you differently than I do now. I know that your in over you head right now, I know that he wants you to do something that you're unsure you will be able to do, though I don't know exactly what that is. But I'll always be here.

Draconis, I love that name by the way, if there is one person in this world that will forever offer to be by your side, even if its just to be a friend, that person will be me.

I ask myself again, my will power stretching thin now: do I love you?

And I answer myself, yes I do. I don't have any regrets now. Because I do love you.

I'll give you this in time, not now, and when you read it, I want you to think back to this morning, back to the way you felt while you were looking at me.

The one that "doesn't turn you on,"

-Natalie

P.S. Last night was the greatest night of my life. I'm pretty sure it will always be.

* * *

**Draco**

I'm dreaming about her. This is a weird feeling, dreaming about someone. I've always been taught to not feel raw emotion, but that's all this dream is: raw emotion.

It's like watching a tape of last night. Not just the rawness of _that_, mind you, but the way she was. I hate to sound lustful, but Christ, last night was amazing.

Of course I've been with other girls, but that was nothing compared to last night. I wondered if it was just me, but I felt like me and her were two pieces of a whole now. Like last night really consummated our bond. I'm beginning to sound a bit like a girl, aren't I?

I feel a bit immature, sort of like a little boy who just got turned loose in a brothel (except that this wasn't a trashy, pay for a fuck) for feeling this way. In fact, it wouldn't even come close to being considered a "fuck", but, and I shudder to say something this sappy, but more along the lines of "making love".

Let me tell you the difference between the two: a "fuck" is more of a one-time thing, not all that great, with a girl you could give a shit less about. "Making love" is something entirely different; it's on a completely different planet. Only a few people actually "make love", but _they_ are a lucky few.

Me? Didn't think I'd ever do it. Like I said, I was raised to think I shouldn't feel emotion. Last night changed that though. We made love, no doubt about it.

Because if there was one thing I knew, it was that I wanted to do that forever. I've never felt like that before, I mean sex before was okay, but now, I don't think anything can compare to sex.

Except for well, after sex. Here's where I turn to a big pile of sappy mush:

I knew full well that I was in love her. There was no doubt in my mind. You don't get a tingle in your fingertips at the _thought_ of touching just anyone. That feeling is reserved for love.

So now I'm dreaming of her, when she, quite literally, rocked my world.

I guess I realized it when she, umm, sucked, my neck like that. I was gone. And now my mind becomes intense, the things I'm reliving in this dream making me serious again.

I'm picking her up now, in the dream that is. I'm thinking about what I need and opening the door, careful not to drop her.

Her legs are wrapped around my waist, her shirt is gone, and I can feel her breasts against me. I'm sure that she can feel me growing against her, and the fact that she looks up at me and smirks lets me know that I'm right.

The door swings open at my command. I gasp and she follows my lead. The room is dark in color, sensual. It's a like collage of golds and reds and blues and blacks. My head is spinning, and I can't see strait. I feel like I did on New Years, except I haven't had a sip all day.

Then I think of classes, and brush it off. I can miss one day.

I can feel her lips on my neck, they're just pressing at first, and then her tongue sweeps over my skin, and I tingle, every last inch of me becoming alert. The door closes behind me, and I slam her against it, her sharp intake of breath resounding in my ears like an echo. We're pressing together, I can feel the desperation seeping out of her. Her hands are splayed against my chest, our lips melded into one. Her fingers travel south, and she takes my shirt off. This time, her nails scrape back down my stomach, and they don't stop at the edge of my pants. They continue to creep closer, making me get a tingly, for what seems the billionth time and they reach their target. I'm done, the battle is over, and I'm saying to hell with foreplay.

I was never good with patience.

**Last part was a bit rushed. It took me a while to write this chapter just because I lost interest for a couple of days. I made Draco kind of immature and dumb sounding because he just had the best sex he ever had, and he's still a guy, thats just how they act. I hope you enjoyed, and REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm the slackest person on this blessed website. Since you last saw me, I got in a relationship, which is now going on a year, and that and college applications and visits and SAT and studying and working and driving courses just made me run out of steam. I apologize profusely for my complete lack of loyalty to you guys! I am so worried about this chapter, because I'm afraid it will disappoint you. I wish I was as good as half the writers on this website, but I'm not and I struggle to write. My writing style has changed a lot as well, so bare with me. **

**On another note. I wanted you to get a glimpse of Natalie's life back home, which is something I've mostly ignored. I want her to be the center character of this story, and I've got some ideas in my head for the future. I planned this entire story around one point, and I hope I do a good job leading up to it. I hope my readers enjoy this. I'm sorry for taking (cringe) over a year (another cringe) to update, times a trillion. Hope you enjoy.**

Natalie Harwood would've thought a lot would have changed after she'd lost her virginity. She thought that her whole life would've change, her whole relationship would've changed.

She was stupid.

Relationship? Ha. If she was in a relationship, she certainly didn't know it. Draco Malfoy was an asshole, and also an expert at avoiding issues. It had been almost two weeks since he'd walked her back to her dorm after that blissful day in the Room of Requirements. And he'd been avoiding her ever since. If the boy you'd recently had sex with avoided you like the plague, would you be to cheerful? Doubt it.

It made her to cry to think about. She cried a lot these days though. Only one more day day until it was time to go back to the states and act like this had never happened. She'd come back from home with a whole new attitude.

Natalie may have cried, was still crying actually, about the harm that Draco Malfoy had done to her, but she was anything but the type to sit without acting. Vengeance was her middle name, and dammit, she was gonna do it some justice. These two weeks were just a way of healing. She'd come back, she'd look better than ever, she'd feel better than ever, and she'd make him regret this.

Her name was Natalie Harwood, and she was great at making people feel regret.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat in his own version of hell. He stared at the chest before him dully as he tried desperately to calm his everlasting aggravation. He wanted to blow the damn things to smithereens, but knew that would not be the progressive thing to do. He'd been unable to make much headway in his mission in the past two weeks and as the night before he left for home, he realized that without good news, his Thanksgiving break would be hell. But that wasn't much different than things around here.

He glanced around the room, remembering the fortnight ago when he'd been in here. It had been much different of course, but that didn't change things to much. He'd been walking around when he found the bed frame for the gold and burgundy room that had been the place of his recent dreams, and that had killed him.

He looked at it now as he thought about the dreams that plagued him every night like a blessed curse. Every night it was her crushed against him, her laying on top of him, kissing him passionately in that very bed. He woke up with a typical morning symptom that was not so likely a result of bodily chemicals, and a cold sweat that made him shudder as he awoke.

He didn't know why exactly he was hiding from her, avoiding her like he was. Maybe it was because he didn't want to be distracted. Maybe he didn't want to be in a relationship. Or maybe he was scared that her relationship with him would endanger her detrimentally. Whatever the reasons, her feelings easily shown through in her eyes and face. He avoided any activity that would force him to look at her. And even in the past two weeks, when she'd been looking pretty shoddy, well as shoddy as a woman as beautiful as her could look, he'd been attracted to her even more, it just became more intense every day.

He needed to find a solution to this problem, and he needed to find it soon.

**Natalie**

I could probably never get tired of loud music, and crammed cars, and the sneaking of alcohol into the woods and the feel of bonfires and boys and the smell of smoke and beer and the sound of tiny ping pong balls splashing in red cups filled with the elixir of life, Bud Light, and all the things that I associated with my weekends spent home. I'd been home for less than 24 hours, but that didn't stop me from doing what I'd done best before I'd left. The pop of miniature fireworks crackling out the end of cherry wood and unicorn tail wand sounded beside me and the flash of a scene-stealing camera lit up the small clearing of woods where trucks and cars were backed up around a fire that seemed to be lit by magic, only because it was. I was nuzzled up with James McCray, a member of the lacrosse team at my school, who I'd been talking to before I'd left for England, an incident we'd quickly forgotten.

My back was pressed against his jacket, his arms around my stomach and I watched the beautiful orange fire, through hazy, drunken eyes. I'd been trying to avoid looking at the hottest, bluest part of the fire, the part right at the bottom, because for some reason it made me think of things I didn't want to. I was passed the beginning of the dreamy slope to drunkenness. The girl with the camera, my best friend Olivia, turned to us and snapped a shot, just as James bent his face to kiss my neck. Despite my feelings fro Draco, James' kiss made me shiver, a fact that made life seem less hopeless. I turned and laid my head on his chest. He nudged my head with his chin and I looked up at him and smiled.

He kissed me then, and for a while, I forgot about everything. The crazy party-hardy part of the night had passed, and as 1 o clock rolled into 2, I kissed a boy, who was no where near who I wanted, in a place so far from the place that I truly wanted to be, and yet that didn't stop me from trying to make myself believe that it really was perfection.

I woke up the next morning, grey morning light passing through my window, and rolled over. I was content for the first time in 2 weeks. I didn't think it was possible to feel miserable here. I sat up, and looked out at the river that ran behind my house, the longed legged white birds reminding me of Draco. I wondered what he was doing, and I could feel the tug at my stomach. I suddenly realized there was a shower going and I looked around the room and smiled.

Olivia was passed out on the chaise with Casey Truvall, another lacrosse player from our school. I checked to make sure she was fully clothed, and she was, Thank God. I looked down at myself, and realized that I was too, relief washing away the worry I didn't even realize I'd had.

James came walking out of my bathroom in jeans and switching his shirt right side out. His lacrosse muscles rippled under his skin, but this morning, without the alcohol in my system, I wasn't attracted to him. He walked over to the bed and kissed me on the forehead.

"I asked you if I could take a shower, and you said yes, but you were half asleep so I doubt you remember." he said quietly.

He was so cute. And I had to appreciate his manners.

"And I know that this isn't a long term thing. Olivia told me you had some things going in Scotland." he continued.

"Had seems to be the operative word." I replied through a forced smile. He smiled back and replied in the slow Southern drawl of my home town of Charleston, South Carolina, a thing I'd forgotten in my short time in Europe:

"Me and Casey have lacrosse this morning, but do ya'll want to go Downtown tonight?"

Exactly what I wanted to hear.

Scotland was sunny yet bone-chillingly cold. Fall was disappearing and winter was quickly taking its place. I wrapped my cloak around me and began walking to the Great Hall with Cora, who was curious about my sudden change of heart. I'd gotten here late, and me and Cora were two of the last to make it to the first breakfast back after fall break.

I wasn't the type to purposely make a late entrance for the attention, and because I was still feeling the effects of the night before I wasn't feeling to hot, but I knew the same didn't go for my looks. I looked as good as I had when I'd gotten here, which is what brought Cora's curiosity up in the first place. The doors to the hall were open and my heart picked up a little speed. I looked down and let my cloak fall back into place. There was an small space of skin between my knee highs and my plaid skirt and thanks to the "muggle" tanning bed my skin was lightly browned. My hair was streaked with a little bit of blonde due to all the time I spent in the sun, walking around Downtown. Thanks to James, I now knew every street in Downtown Charleston.

But now, that was the past, and this was what was the present, the only thing that mattered.

I began the long walk to my table and I was certain that Draco had glanced more than once in my direction. He looked the opposite of me, where I was refreshed, he seemed even more worn than I'd ever seen him. I instantly knew the reason, and shuttered invisibly. I sat down to a chorus of hellos from my dorm mates and began to fix a plate. The owls started arriving, and I knew that Olivia had done something to ensure that I'd get the pictures now, where it would cause enough ruckus at my table to attract his attention. She was worse than I was about sticking it to people.

Sure enough I glanced up and saw a big bundle headed my way. The owl was unfamiliar, but the bundle had Olivia's handwriting on it, and the letter attached had James'. That surprised me, and intrigued me all at once, but the letter would wait, the pictures were first. I unwrapped the bundle and began to sift through the pictures, the first were boring, me coming off the plane, me and Olivia poking our lips out and sticking out our tongues, but then came the interesting stuff.

The pictures from the first night were tame at first, the fire being lit, people posing, and then the small shiny cans and opaque glass bottles began to appear and the people in the pictures slowly began to look happier and dumber. This alone made the girls at my table laugh as I named all the people in the pictures. There were some of me and Olivia taking a shot, or a tapping beer cans and then came the one that I knew would surprise them. The one of me and James, his head bending to kiss my neck and then me turning around to lay my head on his chest.

"Who in the HELL was that?" squealed Tinsley, her brown eyes bulging and a satisfactory grin settling on her lips.

I blushed, and bit my lip before answering.

"That's James. McCray. I told you about him before." I said. The hall had begun to clear out but I could see the head of platinum blonde out of the corner of my eye.

I flipped through the deck, and saw a picture I didn't know existed, from my last night there, the one where James told me he'd do his best to wait for me, though he knew I probably wouldn't come back. I was laying in the grass with him, my eyes closed as we kissed slowly. I was suddenly embarrassed of my pictures, and ashamed of myself for using someone like James the way I had. I cared about James a lot, and it was awful to use him in an attempt to grab Draco Malfoy's attention. I picked up the picture, and stared at it, a smile playing at my features, because I was astounded at how much I missed him.

I gathered my pictures, and told the girls I was going to be late for class, leaving behind a barrage of worried faces.

I barely made it to the deserted hallway leading to Potions when I was slammed against the wall, and in an instant, I was being kissed.

For a small naïve second, I thought it was James, and the familiar rush of disappointment that came along with kissing him swam through me. And then I got a taste of the breath that I was suddenly sharing and realized my made mistake.

It only took me a second to join in.

**So there we go. I'm trying to stick to Draco's personality, and Ima little rusty on the whole writing thing. And jeez, i thought it was so long! Im sorry if its short :( **

**Please, if you review, nothing to harsh. Just throw out some ideas. Thanks to those who have added me to their alerts, and favorite stories and reviewed. And check out my favorite stories, AND authors, because both are filled with absolutely amazing stories. The one I'm currently reading is Isolation by Bex-chan, and her other story, Hunted, is one of the best stories on the site. So check them out if you feel like youre lost without a story because they inspired me to write again. Once again, SOOOOOO (times a trillion) Sorry for taking sooo long. **


End file.
